stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Huis van de Raad
thumb|340px|Het 'nieuwe' gemeentehuis van Newport, het Huis van de Raad, met rechts het beeld van Rob Lievertas. thumb|260px|[[Newport Gemeentehuis#Vergaderzaal|Vergaderzaal in het gemeentehuis waar de gemeenteraad samenkomt.]] Het Huis van de Raad is de wetgevende macht in Newport. Hier worden de politieke beslissingen genomen in Newport. Het Huis van de Raad bevindt zich in de eerste verdiepingen van het "Nieuwe Gemeentehuis"; boven het Huis van de Raad zit de Rechtbank van Newport. Inwoners Iedere inwoner kan hier een voorstel plaatsen en stemmen, conform de Grondwet van Newport. Om een voorstel goed te laten keuren is de meerderheid van de actieve inwoners nodig (dat wil zeggen inwoners die ten minste 1 wijziging hebben gedaan in 3 weken tijd). Actieve inwoners van Newport zijn: *Bucureştean *Jillids *DimiTalen *Aesopos *Greenday2 *Ooswesthoesbes *TahR78 Vergaderzaal Hier vergadert het Newportse volk wanneer dat nodig is. Archief Stedenband met Maple Hills Veel gemeen, tweetalig, cultuur, vriendschap, etc ;) # --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 10:58 (UTC) # 21 mei 2009 11:00 (UTC) # - Stedenband Nyttfron en Newport had enkel de bedoeling onafhankelijk te kunnen worden, als het hier niet het geval is, stem ik voor ;) Greenday2 22 mei 2009 13:01 (UTC) #* Hahahhaa > Dat moet je maar aan Dimitri vragen! --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 13:02 (UTC) #** Stem maar vóór Timo: dat is zeker niét de bedoeling! (Btw: moest MH ooit onafhankelijk willen worden, zou ze dat wel zonder NP doen :p) 22 mei 2009 16:13 (UTC) # : tegen: en Nýttfrón dan :'( voor: waarom niet? --OuWTB 23 mei 2009 08:42 (UTC) #:Dit voorstel gaat over de stedenband met MH. Niemand verbiedt je ook een voorstel voor een stedenband met NY in te dienen. 23 mei 2009 08:50 (UTC) #::Die stedenband is er, maar ik twijfel of het wel kan.. Twee stedenbanden :S --OuWTB 23 mei 2009 08:54 (UTC) #:::Nog ja, dan è :P --OuWTB 23 mei 2009 08:54 (UTC) #::::Er zijn steden met tien zustersteden ^^ Nouja: waarom niet zou ik zeggen? 23 mei 2009 09:18 (UTC) # MH lijkt idd een soort Engelse Newport :p 24 mei 2009 13:10 (UTC) NAVO De NAVO-landen hadden ons nog niet erkend vanwege NAVO-lid Libertas, om solidair te blijven met de Libertanen. Maar toen Libertas positief reageerde en Newport erkende, volgden ook de andere NAVO-leden. We zijn zelfs gevraagd om te gaan onderhandelen met hen. We zijn een zeer kwetsbaar staatje en kunnen makkelijk overmeesterd worden. Ons leger bestaat niet. Wel ziet de NAVO mogelijkheden dankzij onze haven die een zeer tactische ligging heeft. Ze hebben gezegd dat wij een uitzondering mochten zijn, indien zij onze haven mochten gebruiken om er boten te stationeren. Nu mijn vraag: hoe staan jullie tegenover een lidmaatschap van de NAVO? ;) --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 19:10 (UTC) # :P --Bucureştean 23 mei 2009 08:31 (UTC) # Ik ben een tegenstander van het bestaan van een verouderd, militaristisch restant van de Koude Oorlog, laat staan van het lidmaatschap ervan. Word lid van de VN of EU, dat is zinvoller. 23 mei 2009 08:35 (UTC) #* VN zouden we eigenlijk sws moeten worden ;). EU, we zitten niet in Europa... @NAVO: We zoeken alleen bescherming (wrm Libertas wel en Newport niet? Wij zijn zo uitgeschakeld :P) --Bucureştean 23 mei 2009 13:59 (UTC) # zo is het land niet veilig en vooral niet voor Ruud Pálsson. --OuWTB 23 mei 2009 08:39 (UTC) # ik denk dat dit weinig nadelen met zich mee zal brengen, we moeten wel toegeven dat we een ministaatje zijn en dan heeft een leger niet echt zin en moeten we contracten sluiten met het buitenland. 23 mei 2009 14:26 (UTC) # Het is wel handig voor onze veiligheid, maar raar vind ik het voorstel wel.. 24 mei 2009 11:19 (UTC) VN Hierbij, lidmaatschap van de VN. # --Bucureştean 23 mei 2009 14:32 (UTC) # 23 mei 2009 14:57 (UTC) # --OuWTB 23 mei 2009 17:27 (UTC) # 23 mei 2009 17:29 (UTC) LNN Songfestival We worden er meteen bij betrokken, zonder ons akkoord... ik ben er tegen, maar wil toch de stem van het volk horen. * - alleen omdat ik niet wil dat Newport als enige achterblijft. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:25 (UTC) * nu al vriendjespolitiek. Het wordt Skeend of Nieuwvromen. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:29 (UTC) * ok ok ok... --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:07 (UTC) *:Lees m'n reactie... --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:31 (UTC) * meedoen is altijd leuk :P jullie mogen van de organisatie meedoen, niets is verplicht. --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:27 (UTC) * Newport moet niet achterblijven, man... en als er vriendjespolitiek in het spel is licht ik de minister van media wel in :) 24 mei 2009 19:32 (UTC) ** Die hebben wij niet. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:33 (UTC) *** oja... Van Libertas, die kan dan verbod leggen op het songfestival :) 24 mei 2009 19:35 (UTC) **** ??? --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:38 (UTC) *****Bucurestean, vriendjespolitiek zal zeker neit zo erg worden als in europa.. Trouwens bij jullie in de buurt liggen Victoria, Wikistad, Apud Maro ... (kunnen ook allemaal meedoen en stemmen :P) --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:41 (UTC) ******Jep, vriendjespolitiek dus :P --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:50 (UTC) *******Niet als oost en west evenveel deelnemers hebben :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:51 (UTC) ********Dan heb je geen vriendjespolitiek? :S --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:52 (UTC) *********Nee, want dan krijg je theoretisch gelijkspel, maar er zijn altijd mensen die serieus stemmen dus de goeiste wint ;) --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:54 (UTC) **********Toch heb je vriendjespolitiek, alleen dan net zoveel vriendjespolitiek aan beide kanten, dummy. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:55 (UTC) ***********Maar dan maakt het niet meer uit... --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:57 (UTC) ************De kans is klein dat je net zoveel aan beide kanten hebt... wordt ook nog eens saai en geen echte zangwedstrijd. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:58 (UTC) *************Het gaat niet om het winnen, maar aan het meedoen en het samenbrengen van de landen op deze wiki :( --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:03 (UTC) * Niet per land graag: dat zal onze vriendschappen niet verbeteren. 24 mei 2009 20:24 (UTC) **Tsss.. Dan verklaar ik de oorlog wel :P (verdrag is nog niet ondertekend :P) --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:27 (UTC) *** Staat niet letterlijk in het verdrag dat het niet mag... als iemand de oorlog wil verklaren luistert diegene niet naar een stukje papier. Net zoals Hitler, Napoleon, en alle anderen. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:29 (UTC) *Namens de organisatie wil ik zeggen dat het jammer zou zijn als jullie niet meededen. Ik denk dat de Fittorianes Boure het zeer fijn zullen vinden als jullie ook eeen inzending hebben. --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:31 (UTC) **De Victorianen en Terra Nostrianen? Ţ --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:32 (UTC) ***Zie het zo: Er is eindelijk weer iets op de regio-TV van Newport :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:39 (UTC) **** Die hebben we niet :( --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:42 (UTC) ***** :O Dit is een uitgelezen moment om het te laten oprichten door iemand ;) --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:43 (UTC) * Eerst maar eens zien, als het vriendjepolitiek wordt doen we volgend jaar gewoon niet mee 25 mei 2009 08:01 (UTC) --Bucureştean 25 mei 2009 08:08 (UTC) Publieke omroep Wie heeft zin om mee te werken hieraan? :) * --Bucureştean 25 mei 2009 14:03 (UTC) * * Je weet best wat ik van openbare televisie denk... maar ik heb er geen baat bij deze stemming te vermoeilijken ofzo: als Newport het wilt, dan mogen de echte Newporters stemmen :) 27 mei 2009 11:00 (UTC) * Ben ook directeur van de Libertaanse PO, mss kan ik hier ook meehelpen? 27 mei 2009 11:05 (UTC) ** Heeft Libertas een PO? :S --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 14:21 (UTC) ***Euh... jaa? :S 27 mei 2009 14:40 (UTC) **** Eentje die niet is afgemaakt... --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 14:47 (UTC) *****Enkel voor sport en nieuws op het tijdelijke Libertas 2+. 27 mei 2009 14:51 (UTC) * (beter bekend als fü(h)r(er)) --OuWTB 27 mei 2009 13:22 (UTC) --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 14:21 (UTC) Bespreking met Libertas Onderhandelingen met Libertas beginnen om terug bij Libertas te gaan. Mss als autonome regio, zou mooi zijn. Het blijkt dat Newport geen politieke stabiliteit kan vinden in de internationale gemeenschap en iedere uitspraak die ik maak wordt tegen Newport gebruikt - Nieuwvromen bedreigt Newport met een inval omdat ik de vertaling "Nieuwvromen" gebruik; ga zo het lijstje maar af. Ik denk dat we straks nog eeuwen door kunnen gaan op deze manier, vraag het me af of het nog zin heeft. Newport zal ooit falen op deze manier en misschien komt het nog echt tot een inval omdat het zo'n kleine en kwetsbare staat is... * --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 15:29 (UTC) * --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:31 (UTC) * In de naam van Esdoornheuvels steun ik dit voorstel. Ik denk dat er een bepaalde autonomie afgesproken kan worden. 29 mei 2009 15:51 (UTC) ** Het lijkt me namelijk mooi als het Huis van de Raad behouden zou kunnen worden. --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 16:01 (UTC) *** Als we een soort autonomie inpassen in het provinciebestuur, lijkt me dat goed mogelijk. Een tweede optie: een aparte provincie. Dat laat Newport toe om zelf een uitvoerend en wetgevend orgaan te kiezen/behouden. 29 mei 2009 16:07 (UTC) * - Greenday2 30 mei 2009 10:59 (UTC) * - 30 mei 2009 11:08 (UTC) * - het is maar praten 31 mei 2009 20:15 (UTC) --Bucureştean 1 jun 2009 19:56 (UTC) President treedt af Heb er genoeg van gehad, tweede keer in een week; tweede keer sinds het bestaan van een onafhankelijk Newport. Ik wil niet telkens met de dood van een landje bedreigd worden en telkens een crisis op te moeten lossen die nergens op slaat, ipv werken aan de gemeente en artikelen uitbreiden. Hierbij stap ik op, want ik heb er genoeg van gehad. --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 15:40 (UTC) :STOP! --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:42 (UTC) ::Burgemeester Greenday2 zal nu als enige officieel staatshoofd zijn van Newport. --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 15:52 (UTC) ::Niet doen! Waarom treedt je af :S 30 mei 2009 11:07 (UTC) Categorie:Newport Categorie:Gemeentehuis Categorie:Nationaal Monument